knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sleepy Burrow
|quest=Sleepy Burrow questline |translation= }} Sleepy Burrow is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 21.02.2018 Sleepy Burrow event, for a duration of 5 days only. It goes together with the Sleepy Burrow questline. Story In-game tagline: "Visit the mysterious Sleepy Burrow and help the locals!" Geography Map areas: starting area (NE, S), Old Wizard's House area (NW), Headless Horseman's Lair area (N). Structures: *'Storage' (NE) *'Burrow's Elder', Seamstress, Farmer, and Coachman *'Burrow's Workshop' *'Abandoned House', unlocks the Old Wizard's House area area *'Lost Pumpkin' *'Horseman's Path', unlocks the Headless Horseman's Lair area *'Headless Horseman' Objects to take home: 12 Fence (vines), 1 Headless Horseman File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Burrow's elder.png|'Burrow's Elder' File:Seamstress.png|'Seamstress' File:Farmer sleepy burrow.png|'Farmer' File:Coachman.png|'Coachman' File:Burrow's workshop.png|'Burrow's Workshop' File:Gates1.png|'Abandoned House' File:Plant bed undug.png|'Lost Pumpkin' File:Rock rubble 2.png|'Horseman's Path' File:Headless horseman.png|'Headless Horseman' File:Headless horseman deco.png|'Headless Horseman' Resources: special resources are Torn Cloak (SW, with Cloak Button), Murder of Crows (SW, with Pumpkin Piece), Hoofprints (SE, with Lost Horseshoe), Hidden Footprints (with Suspicious Footprint); Clay (NE), Flax (145pcs Clay), Basalt, Gold, Silver, Red Marble, Wheat (SW); Small Fruit Basket ( ), Headless Horseman ( ). Georesources: none. File:Map_sleepy_burrow_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_sleepy_burrow_ru01.jpg|Russian version map File:Map_sleepy_burrow_ru02.jpg|link=File:Map_sleepy_burrow_ru02.jpg|Russian version map File:Map_sleepy_burrow_ru03.jpg|link=File:Map_sleepy_burrow_ru03.jpg|Russian version map Event articles |-|Burrow's Elder= }} The Burrow's Elder is a structure in the temporary travel location Sleepy Burrow. Tagline: "Already faced some terrible events in the community... that's another story, though.", "The head of a tight-knit community horrified by the Headless Horseman. Talk to him to find out how to start the investigation." Upgrading Burrow's Elder to stage 2 gives the message "..." and enables access to the Seamstress. Once the Seamstress, Farmer, and Coachman are done, he can be upgraded to stage 3, which gives the message "I knew that nothing good could come of this venture! Yet, wait... you said something about pumpkins. The only place in the village where they grow is the abandoned house of that same old wizard. That's where you should look for the answer!" and enables access to the Abandoned House gate. |-|Seamstress= }} The Seamstress is a structure in the temporary travel location Sleepy Burrow. Tagline: "A valuable witness to the strange events in the Burrow. Bring her the Cloak Buttons and she will tell you what happened." Upgrading Seamstress to stage 4 gives the message "I heard the horseman walk by my mannequins at night. The next morning I found out no cloak survived the night! Why are the mannequins outside? Because they are punished! None of them wanted to drink tea with me! Don't look at me like that!" and enables access to the Farmer. |-|Farmer= }} The Farmer is a structure in the temporary travel location Sleepy Burrow. Tagline: "A witness of the mysterious events in Sleepy Burrow. Yet he can hardly remember any details unless you give him a hint.", "Swears to have seen the horseman. Yet he won't remember the details until you bring him some pumpkin pieces." Upgrading Farmer to stage 4 gives the message "..." and enables access to the Coachman. |-|Coachman= }} The Coachman is a structure in the temporary travel location Sleepy Burrow. Tagline: "A witness of the mysterious events in Sleepy Burrow. Yet he can hardly remember any details unless you give him a hint." Upgrading Coachman to stage 4 gives the message "..." and enables access to the Abandoned House gate. |-|Burrow's Workshop= }} The Burrow's Workshop is a structure in the temporary travel location Sleepy Burrow. |-|Abandoned House= }} The Abandoned House is a structure in the temporary travel location Sleepy Burrow. Tagline: "Behind these doors are the answers to many questions", "According to the legend this is exactly the place where the old wizard lived." Upgrading Abandoned House to stage 2 enables access to the Old Wizard's House area. |-|Lost Pumpkin= }} The Lost Pumpkin is a structure in the temporary travel location Sleepy Burrow. Tagline: "Looks like very recently there has been one pumpkin more here", "An old garden bed that hasn't been plowed since the Old Sorcerer was expelled" Upgrading Lost Pumpkin to stage 2 gives the message "The locals tend to keep away from this place, but I clearly see that one of the pumpkns has recently been taken away from here. And then he cleverly covered up his tracks. Interesting...". Upgrading Lost Pumpkin to stage 3 enables access to the Headless Horseman's Lair area. |-|Horseman's Path= }} The Horseman's Path is a structure in the temporary travel location Sleepy Burrow. Tagline: "It's time to meet the horseman face to... hmm.. face" Upgrading Horseman's Path to stage 2 enables access to the Headless Horseman's Lair area. |-|Headless Horseman= }} The Headless Horseman is a structure in the temporary travel location Sleepy Burrow. Tagline: "Defeat him to learn his secret" Upgrading Headless Horseman to stage 2 gives the message "..." and enables access to the nearby Headless Horseman decoration . Before entering the Headless Horseman's Lair area, the Horseman can be found in other places on the map. Clicking him gives and a message ("That might be my imagination", "What was it?!" x2, "Again now! This can't be a coincidence..."), after which he disappears. Notes Category:Locations